Most systems for regulating gas pressure in catalytic burners involve the seating and unseating of a valve seat located at the mouth of a canister containing the gas. When the valve seat is moved from the opening, gas flows around it and into the system. This is often difficult to regulate precisely and can involve the use of many parts.
The present system, by contrast, has no valve seat as such, but has a valve stem through which the gas flows.